Nyx days in SEES
by JackFrostDoll
Summary: Being sealed away forever wasn't Nyx way of spending her 'lifetime'. Besides, she was curious about how the heck she could be defeated. So she made a deal with Minato. Rating may Change. For now T because language will turn into cursing.
1. Reawakening

_An idea I got from reading 'Days of darkness. Not sure what will come out._

_Do not own Persona._

Chapter 1 Revival

Time was endless. He had all of it in the world. And how did he use it? Right. Sleeping.

"Fool, wake up."

Did I forget to mention the other being?

"Only five more minutes."

*sigh+ How come someone like you, defeated me?"

A score was the response.

"FOOL!"

"Ha, huh, what? Oh it's you." he deadpanned. "What do you want?"

"Out."

"Not happening."

"I'm not finished. You see, I want to learn why you think that humanity doesn't wish death as salvation."

"...And you think I'll fall for that trap?"

"I can revive your sister."

"Deal."

'That was easy.' she sweat/dropped.

"Wake up!" Someone shook him.

"Onii-chan wake up! We're almost there!"

Onii-chan? Minato dared to open his eyes. Before him stood two girls. One he recognized at sight.

"Minako...?" One stare. Two stares. Three stares later he stood up immediately and hugged her.

"You're alive!"

"*sigh* Another nightmare?" Minako looked worried at her brother. Ever since we accident he'd have nightmares of it, in which she died. Ten years and he still wasn't over it. And their best friend Nyx had it even worse. She wouldn't think about it now.

In her human form, Nyx was quite beautiful. Shimmering, long (very long; use your imagination) black hair, green eyes, almost two meter tall and she had an aura that said: Come and let me kill you. She couldn't help it was her nature. She watched the twins, until they had to step out. She had to drag them out of the train. The love of two siblings. Responsible for both life and death, happiness and sadness. In her earlier days she had watched humans, but starting today she'd actually experience it. Human emotions. She wondered...

3

2

1

Dark Hour

"It's already THAT time..." Minako muttered. Minato was shocked for a second, but then he counted one and one together. Nyx wanted to see the resolve of the entire SEES.

"Let's go."

The three of them made their way towards the dorm. Minako noticed her brother wasn't as uncomfortable as normal. Maybe it was a first step to get better. Maybe he didn't want to show any weakness in order to protect her. Nyx was as calm as always. Although she had the biggest burden. Did she not care? Or was she just wearing a mask?

Eventually they arrived at their new home. It was probably only temporarily again. Inside they firstly had to wait untill-

"Who's there?!" The voice was female and scarred? Wait voice?!

The three turned around and saw an auburn, short haired girl in a pink school uniform. A white ribbon was around her neck.

"But how can you be...? Don't tell me...!?" she drew a silver pistol. Minako gasped, Minato took a step before her. Nyx...well no one really saw what happened but from one second to another the pink girl was on the ground, Nyx standing above her. In one hand the gun, the other one was on the girls throat.

"Wait!" came a demanding voice. The lights went back on. Nyx barely looked up, but didn't made another move. On top of the stairs was a red haired girl also wearing a school uniform. Why? It was the last day of vacation! But that didn't matter at that moment.

Minato stepped towards Nyx. "It's ok. I guess it's just a little...misunderstanding." He took the gun and pointed at the ground. He pulled the trigger. *click* "It's a fake." Slowly Nyx stood up. The pink girl slowly crawled the stairs up. Minato mentally face/palmed. 'This is going to be a long year.'

_Well, I wanted to do more, but for the start it should be enough. I'm not sure about social links, but I think I'll leave them out. Minato will simply meet his friends again. Besides, his bonds still exist, after all they cannot be broken._


	2. First school day

_Guys, I could cry. Thanks _Hoshiro Kamui 217 _for that AWESOME review. I never had such a review that would actually help me to go on. THANKS MAN! (or woman?)_

_I do not own persona._

Chapter 2 School days

*piep* *piep* *piep* **BOOM**

Whoever invented alarm clocks, Nyx would find his or her soul and bring great torture towards its owner. Yesterday had almost ended in disaster, because she acted hastily. Good that Minato had been able to save the situation. Why did she act do fast, you may ask? Because Minato was (at the moment) the only one, who knew her true identity, so she needed him for now.

*knock* *knock* "Nyxie! Wakey, wakey!"

'Nyxie?! Did she just call me that!?'

Minako opened the door and jumped on Nyx' bed. "Come on, get up! Today is the first day of school! And-pfff hahahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?"

"Pfff, your hair! Oh god, look in the mirror!"

Said and done.

'I look like Erebus...with four heads.' she sighed. After Minako left her room (pestering her brother) Nyx made herself ready. Or rather tried. 'What is with these clothes?!'

With Minato

I was finished changing, when Minako stormed into my room.

"Wow, you're awake." She then noticed the dark rings under his eyes. "Nightmares again?" she asked. He barely nodded. For him it wasn't again but he had one last night. He couldn't remember everything, but he knew Minako and Nyx were involved. Minako hugged her brother. He hugged back.

"Is Nyx, awake?"

"Yup! You should've seen her hair. Hilarious."

'Maybe I should risk...NO! I didn't came back to life, in order to die in a split-second.'

They were on the way downstairs, when they met Nyx. Her clothes messed up and her hair? Minato went to the bathroom, because he was sure if Nyx saw him laughing, he'd be dammed in the afterlife Minako didn't try to hide her amusement and decided to help her.

'At least she can use cutlery now. Not to mention doors. Jeez that accident must've left some kind of amnesia. Docs these days. Can't even rely on them.'

Minako helped Nyx with her uniform. Downstairs, they met Minato and Yukari, who was a bit wary of Nyx. Nyx refused to apologize, even if it was a 'misunderstanding'. After breakfast they went to school.

"We've to take the train from here on. I bet your last school wasn't like that."

"Not really." replied Minako. "We still had a train, but we didn't use it to rid over the ocean. Wow, look at that!" she pointed outside the window.

"This is my favorite part." explained Yukari. Minato nodded and Nyx kept staring outside.

"Hello~! Earth on Nyx. We're there~!"

'If she only knew.' thought Minato. He was sure his sister wouldn't act like that, if she knew she was talking to a goddess.

Nyx frowned and got up. 'One day, one day...'

Nyx POV

"Welcome to Gekkougan High. I hope you'll like it here." said Yukari. "Yukari-san, from what I heard so far, schools are places of torture and pain." At least it sounded like that, when Minato explained to her, what a school was. "HUH!? W-well..." "Umm, Yukari-chan?" Minako took Takeba with her a few yards away. She began talking to her and after they finished Takeba gave me a pitiful glance. I shrugged it off and looked around. There were cherry trees planted every few meters. Because it was spring, the trees were blooming. The scent of flowers was in the air. And it looked quite beautiful. A total contrast to what I was used to. Darkness and the smell of blood. Though that had his own touch.

?

"Minato, why is everyone staring at us with perverted eyes?"

Minato POV

Nyx spoke it out a loud, so some students could hear her. Oh boy, maybe I should've thought about that for at least a second, before...nah, I would've done it anyway. For Minako, I'd go through hell, like Orpheus.

"I guess they're...quite attracted by your beauty."

"So, they want to have sexual exchange?"

Oh. My. God.

"To put it blunt"

"Disgusting." I was glad, Nyx anger wasn't directed at me. Still, I could feel her terrifying aura.

"Anger management, Nyx. Just ignore them. It'll go better over the year (I hope). That's at least my experience."

"Huh?" she gave me a curious look. I sighed.

"After the accident ten years ago, I acted like a zombie. I didn't want to have any friends. To be honest, I simply waited for death. One could say I waited for you to come down and pierce me with you sword." I chuckled at my dry joke. Nyx was confused. "You wanted to die?"

"Yeah, but then I met my friends in SEES and...things changed. It's hard to explain, you better experience it for yourself."

"That's what I'm here for." She nodded to herself. "Ah, Minato? I need a new alarm clock."

"Why?"

"I used megido at the last one."

Wow...~

General POV

The three new students parted ways with Yukari. Since the bulletin board was overwhelmed with students, they headed straight to the faculty office.

"What did you talk about Yukari?" Minato whispered into Minako's ear.

"I told her about the accident, Nyx had last week." Minako whispered back.

'Accident? Last week? Time travel sure is confusing.' he thought. 'Maybe Igor has some answers. But I guess I can't go to the Velvet Room just yet. Maybe I'll dream about it tonight, like last time?'

Inside the office

"Oh are you the new transfer students? Minako Arisato, Minato Arisato and Nyx Nikitidis, right?" (NOTE: Since Nyx is a being from Greek mythology, I gave her a Greek pastname. I randomly searched in the Internet, didn't look for anything special. It's a common name. In this story she was born in Europe, Greek (duh =[) and her 'parents' (be patient readers, all shall be revealed ;) )transferred to Japan, when she was young (2200 years?) Anyways, just some background I needed. On with the story)

"Wow, you lived in a lot of place. Let's see in 1999...that was 10 years ago? Your parents *gasp*!"

Minako looked down. Minato hold his expression, but felt a bit down himself. The only one unaffected was Nyx. She had crossed her arms and looked bored around the faculty office.

'I need to ask Minato about all those things (PCs, scanners and so on) later.'

Minako POV

"I'm sorry, I didn't had time to read through the files."

'Oh, COME ON! At least think of a new excuse. Well, at least she seems to mean it.'

"I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach composition."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." They said and bowed in union. After a few more exchanges, we had a boooooooooooooooring morning assembly. She regretted it, not to charge her mp3. Nyx didn't had one. So Minato was the only one who could shut down.

"Class these are Minako and Minato Arisato and Nyx Nikitidis."

Let's do a little skip here.

During class Minato fell asleep. Nyx was barely able to stay awake. Though she was so tired (or bored) that she didn't notice the glances several classmates would give her. I listened a bit to the gossip. I heard something about 'polar opposites', 'Nyx a beauty', someone wanted to rape her (good luck, the last guy is still in hospital; by the way why don't I remember it so clearly?) a few more called Nyxie a beauty, some a goddess, me and onii-chan her what? And what's that about me and nii-chan being married? This school sure loves rumors.

During break, some guys wanted to ask Nyx out. However, she got walked away, said she wanted to look around. I myself went downstairs and bought me and Minato some (ok the whole stock) melon bread. On the way back, I saw a male student laying on the ground. He didn't move. I sighed. "We seriously have to do something against your anti-social behavior." Nyx looked up.

Nyx POV

I know now why Minato thinks school is annoying. All those perverted looks were annoying enough, but then there were the perverts who actually talked to you in a pervert way. I still have my pried as a goddess. I shrugged Minako off and walked back to class. I sat down on my seat giving everyone a glare who dared to approach me. Minako was somehow immune. Figures she was the sister of the bearer of the universe. She spoke up: "Seriously, I know how annoying those guys are, but there are better ways dealing with them."

"What *yawn* happened?" Minato finally woke up. His sister turned towards him. "Nyx beat down a pervert."

"Oh..." He slapped his hand on his face (as far as I'm concerned Nyx doesn't know the word face/palm).

He looked at me with a "What do I do with you?" face. I noticed several girls staring at me. Jealousy? Is he attractive?

"Are they staring at me because of him?" I asked aloud. "Huh?" I pointed at several girls.

"Ooooohh, onii-chan, looks like you've quite the attention." He simply sighed, muttering something about 'fangirls'.

"What are fangirls?" Again the two gave me a look. What? I asked a normal question.

"Fangirls are girls who're attracted to a certain boy." he explained. "They tend to act...violently to all who're not in their club."

"Club?"

He sighed. "A group of people who meet on a regular basis for a certain topic."

"Like you." Minako laughed. "Yeah, like you nii-chan."

Class continued. I had a hard time on staying awake. Not to mention Minato was asleep. If school is this important, why was he sleeping? Ah, yes. Time travel. He already heard all of it. Satisfied with my answer I continued listening, though I had a hard time understanding how school would help me achieving my goal.

Finally classes ended. The teacher said normal lectures would start tomorrow. I wondered if it would be better.

"Sup dudes?"

?

Ah yes. He's been there too.

General POV

"Hey, how's it going?" replied Minako.

"Hehe, pretty good. By the way, my name's Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya."

"*sigh* At it again? I swear, you hit on any girl you see."

"Oh hey, it's Yuka-tan. I didn't thought we'd be in the same class again."

"So you two are friends." stated the death goddess.

"Huh? Ummm well sort of..." she trailed off. Nyx titled her head.

"Anyways, I heard you four came to school together. So what's going on? Come on, give me the dirt."

"What? Listen we-"

"We live at the same dorm, that's all." interrupted Minato. "Yukari-san was so nice to show us the way to school."

Nyx merely nodded.

"Hey, you three didn't say anything about...last night?" The twins face/palmed at the same time.

"You mean when I laid you on the ground, while-"

"W-WHAT?!" Nyx was cut off by Junpei.

"She pointed a-"

"Th-that's enough. Listen...you better don't start any rumors Stupei! It's...arrgh, I need to go to archery club." With that she almost rushed out of the classroom. Junpei stared at Nyx.

"It's rude to stare at others." she pointed out. Minako decided it was enough. She grabbed Nyx arm. "A-anyways. It was nice to meet you Junpei-kun, but we have to go _now._ See you tomorrow."

Minako POV

Nyxie, must have hit her head VERY hard. Good thing nii-chan is such a genious( despite his sleeping habits). I'd have trouble explaining to her when to say something and when not. In the end she muttered something about strange human habits.

"You're saying this, as if you're not human."

...

Oh come on, I know it was not a good one, but what's with this awkward silence? Ah, finally the dorm.

"Oh, there they're!"

"So these are our new guests." said a well suited man. Onii-chan tensed up all of the sudden and excused himself. Before he went to his room he whispered something into Nyxie's ear. 'Oooooooooooh, you're not planning anything dirty, are you Minato?'

"Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki, the chairman (right spelled? hell too lazy to check up today). Hard to say isn't it. That's why I hate introducing myself."

I nodded. "I'm Minako Arisato and this is Nyx Nikitidis. Not as hard as your name, still, everyone just calls her Nyx. Why're you here Mr. Chairman?"

"To introduce myself of course. Is there anything you want to ask?"

I shook my head and so did Nyx. She yawned. "Oh, you two must be still tired from the trip. You better go bed early. You know what they say, the early bird catches the bookworm. Please forgive the bad pun."

"*sigh* You'll get used to his lame jokes."

"Now if you'll excuse me." he left. Nyx and I headed upstairs.

"So what is going on between you and nii-chan?" I teased.

"Huh? Oh right. He wants to talk to me in private. He sounded urgent." Oh god she said it in such a common way, I had a hard time to suppress my laughter.

"Well, good luck. And be patient." she gave me a weird look, but I waved my hand off and returned to my room. 'Nyxie and nii-chan...I wonder...'

_Oh, well I better stop here, I need to think some things through. ESPECIALLY the awakening part, which will come next chapter. I'm still not sure about Nyx. I've multiple thoughts. Let her have her powers, give her Thanatos or the wild card. That gives me an idea about social links. Speaking of social, of course Minako got the wrong idea, when Minato whispered into Nyx ear. Oh boy..._


	3. Awakening

_Thanks again _Hoshiro Kamui 217 _for that AWESOME review. Still, I always feel like a bug under a microscope, when I read it. About my spelling: I blame Microsoft. Grammar? I noticed grammar check was off face/palm. Still I looked for another grammar check, but only found a virus (I now notice Microsoft grammar check actually works!) So now I'm in a dilemma. I know what I want to do with Nyx, still...what kind of persona do I give her? What fits her? I need death or if nothing work the fool arcana. I'm writing this NOW and I've no idea! Sigh, I better find something quick. Anyways, while I'm looking you guys can read the story._

Chapter 3 Awakening

Nyx knocked at Minato's door. Inside he offered her a chair.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked. He took a deep breath.

"It's about the chairman. You see...I'll make it short. He's going to betray us. Or to describe it better, he already is." Nyx titled her head, slightly confused. "He was one of the researchers of the Kirijo group. When they experimented with the arcana shadows, something went wrong. They escaped and...at the same night...death was sealed within me." He made a pause. "Yukari's father tried to warn us with a video. However, the chairman found it and manipulated it, so we all thought it was Yukari's father fault. He also tricked us to kill the shadows in order to awaken you."

"Me? Why? Does he wish for the fall?"

"I'm not entirely sure why, but he blabbered something about a 'prince'. I guess he thought he'd be the ruler of the new world."

"Pff hahahahahahaha"

'That's the first time I hear her laughing. And it scares me even more, than Mitsuru's execution. And THAT'S something!'

"Oh, that's rich. Ahh, how long has it been since I was THAT amused?"

"...Were you ever amused at all at in your entire lifetime?"

"That felt good. But to think...hahaha" 'Wow...she's really having a roll...at least her sense of humor is not as worse as the chairman's. I hope.'

"So, I want you to be careful around him. You know some personas have analyzing abilities. And.."

"You're afraid one of your friends could identify me as something other than human and the chairman wouldn't find my name as just a coincidence, right?"

"Yeah...maybe they'll even take you to one of their laps to find out what you're. We have to be careful. Also...you don't have a persona, have you?"

"...I don't think so. I still have my powers, but..." she trailed off, looking to the side.

"But what?"

"...Something feels...strange."

"It's probably because the arcana shadows are missing." suggested Minato. Nyx shook violently her head, her hair floating around. Minato could swear he saw sparkles flowing off. "It is something else. Remember I used Megido today?"

He nodded. "We forgot to buy you a new alarm clock, by the way. You can use mine. I'll use my cell phone. Anyways back to topic. What about your Megido?"

"Well...after using it I felt...exhausted. I knew I'm not complete at the moment, but...I shouldn't have felt this exhausted. Something' wrong..." She looked worried. Minato didn't know if he should feel pity or actually fear .Because the simple fact, that something existed, which made even death itself worried...was simply terrifying.

"We'll find out eventually. I...might know someone who can answer us this question. ...I see if I can contact them tomorrow."

"Huh? Who're you talking about?"

He looked away. "It's...complicated. I'll tell you later okay? Besides it's almost 22:00. We should call it a night."

"Yes, I think you're right. Goodnight Minato."

"'Night Nyx. See you tomorrow. And please, don't use your powers anymore okay? It might get us into trouble."

Anyone who played the game should know what comes now. You guys know the best thing? I had to bring in the couch!

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." 'That voice, I'd recognize it everywhere.' Minato opened his eyes and smiled. "It's good to see you guys again. Hey, nice couch."

(And EXPENSIVE!)

"The honor is all ours, dear guest."

"Hi, Minato-kun. Perhaps we could spare again sometime?"

Shivers. Vision fading...can't breathe...

"Y-yeah, maybe...I see if I can...find some time. Anyways, I wanted to ask you something. (And please, don't give me a cryptic answer. What's that? One, two) three contracts?" 'All are still not signed.'

Igor and Elizabeth kept looking at Minato, obviously expecting him to figure it out.

"So, Nyx and Minako...they're like me? Wild cards?"

"Indeed." Igor's replied. Minato took another look at the contracts. They were slightly different from his last one. "I chooseth this path to avoid the catastrophe. Great and I thought it would be over after we defeat the 12th shadow. By the way, can you tell me what's wrong with Nyx' powers?"

"Ah, yes, we'd like to explain that to her in person."

Out of nowhere Nyx appeared on the other side of the couch.

"Minato..? Where..?"

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter."

"I see." she didn't look surprised at all.

"My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This is my assistant, Elizabeth."

"Pleased to meet you."

Nyx nodded.

"We've summoned you within your dreams in order to tell you the consequences of your actions."

Minato was all tense. Consequences? That doesn't sound good at all.

"Due to your manipulation with time your powers have been all reverted."

"Reverted? So basically we're rookies again."

"Your spiritual rank has been reduced to 1. However your bodies are still as strong as ever. And your battle experience will be surely helpful on your journey."

Both nodded. Minato was relieved, he was sure something worse had happened.

"Now then, I think it is time we introduce our third guest."

"Wait, I still have questions." exclaimed Nyx.

"There's no use in trying Nyx. They won't explain everything to us. We have to find out ourselves." Nyx crossed her arms and frowned.

In the next second Minako appeared in the middle of the couch.

"Minato? Nyx? What's going on?"

"We're dreaming."

"Ah, okay." She leaned against her brother and closed her eyes.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

Minako jumped off the couch, falling on the ground. She sat on the couch after a few moments staring at Igor.

"That guy has one huge nose." she whispered into her brothers ear. He chuckled. Igor gave his normal opening statement and then pointed at the contracts. Minato was the first one to sign. Nyx followed straight after he finished. Minako hesitated a moment, but then she signed. After all it was just a dream, right?

"Hold on to this." Everyone got a Velvet Key.

"Until we meet again, fare well."

(Seriously, I suck at Velvet Room dialogues, right?)

Meanwhile in the command room:

"This CAN'T be happening." exclaimed the normally calm chairman. "I'm sorry mister chairman. Whoever hacked the console knew what he was doing. The cameras aren't working and all recordings have been deleted. What makes things worse; we can't restore the deleted recordings." Although speaking in a cool tone, she was angry herself. 'How could someone intrude the dorm, hack the console and retreat without anyone noticing?' This was highly unnerving.

The next day Minato woke up early. Not finding any sleep he decided to make breakfast. 'I wonder how the others reacted, when they found out I hacked the console? Good thing Fuuka taught me some things after we defeated the last shadow.' Smiling he prepared coffee, French toast and a bunch of stuff. Mitsuru was the first one to join. "Good morning sempai. You look like you had a rough night."

"Good morning Arisato. Indeed, I had some...work to do."

He nodded. "It must be tough being the heiress of the Kirijo Group. Coffee?"

"Yes, please."

Nyx and Minako came up next. Minako jumping and full of energy and Nyx...she was even more tired.

"Morning nii-chan. Morning sempai."

"Good morning, Arisato and Nikitidis."

"Simply Nyx is fine." replied the goddess. She hated her last name. It had no meaning in it.

"I see. You look rather tired. Did you not sleep well?"

"I'm in better condition at night."

Minako giggled. "She's like a vampire."

"What is a vampire?" Minato face/palmed. Minako had a worried expression for a second, but then she explained it. Mitsuru had already read the hospital report. Nyx recieved some kind of brain damage, after an accident last week. The male Arisato was unconsciousness, due to unknown reasons, at the time. Nyx didn't remember a lot of common things. Almost everything. It was a wonder she could still walk. And she recovered rather quickly.

Nyx couldn't help herself but to sleep through the school day. She wasn't called night queen for no reason. After school Yukari gave the three transfer students a tour through the city. They ended up at Hagakure Ramen. Minato paying. He and his sister ate 20 plates, Nyx 10 and Yukari one.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU EAT SO MUCH!?" she exclaimed. They all shrugged. Lucky thing Minato still had the money from Tartarus. Normally Yukari would raise suspicion, but he had rich parents so that settled it. They bought an MP3 and several CDs for Nyx and went back to the dorm.

Dark Hour

Mitsuru at least had been able to restore communication.

"Mitsuru can you hear me?!"

"What is it Akihiko?"

"A huge shadow is chasing me. I'm coming back!"

"WHAT he's bringing it HERE!?"

"Mr. Chairman, we'll deal with this later. I'll prepare for battle. Yukari, bring the others out."

"Right."

Meanwhile Minato was fully awake and fully dressed. The same went for Nyx. Only Minako was sleeping, since they couldn't tell her anything. Yukari woke Minako up. Both then wanted to wake up the others, but were surprised to see them fully ready. Both shrugged it off for the moment. They ran to the rooftop in order to escape through the fire ladder. However...

"WHAT!? It climbed all the way up?!" exclaimed Yukari.

'Nr.1, the magican. ! This is my sword! It's sticking in the mask!' (mini-version of the sword from the last battle)

"Ok...I can do this..." Yukari pointed the evoker at her head, but hesitated.

"What are you doing?!" cried Minako.

Before Yukari could do anything, the magican used an Agi-Spell. She was knocked out cold (with a heat spell...bad pun)

The Evoker landed next to Minato. He picked it up.

"Orpheus! Bash!" The sounds of glass shattering could be heard. Orpheus appeared in his full glory and attacked. However the Shadow had a lot of swords (does anybody has ever count them?) and slashed Orpheus. Minato cringed in pain, feeling exactly the pain his persona felt.

"Minato!" Minako took the evoker. "This time I'LL protect you." she hesitated just one second, then she pulled the trigger. "Persona!"

"I am thou

thou art I

from the sea of thy soul I came

Euredyce, Mistress of Strings."

"Attack!" Minako yelled. However her persona had just as much luck as her brother's.

"Looks like I have no choice but to use my powers." Nyx mused. Surely it would raise suspicion, maybe she'd be discovered, but right now she had no choice.

'Master...'

?

'...summon me.'

'It can't be! I have...Only one way to find out...

Nyx took the evoker.

Orpheus and Eurydice were still fighting agains the magican, without any progress.

She pointed the evoker agains her head.

"Aaaargh!" Minato screamed as Orpheus was stabbed by the shadow.

"Per...so...na!"

"I am thou...

thou art I

from the sea of thy soul I came

I am Alice, reborn as your guardian, night queen."

Minato looked up. Alice? This was not the best persona Nyx could- wait!

'This...is NOT Alice. At least the one I know. This is not a girl, but a woman. An angel? Let's see, black hair, black middle-aged armor and black feathered wings. A fallen angel? Wait she said she was reborn! And-! Arrck. What's this pain?! It feels familiar...Thanatos! He's coming out!'

In fact Orpheus, Eurydice and Alice were cringing in pain. The same did their users. Orpheus and Eurydice cracked up, while Alice's body exploded...it didn't look ...pleasant. Where the three personas have been were three dark shadows flowing. They fused together and Thanatos appeared, ripping the magican apart. Job done Thanatos took a look aound his surroundings. His gaze lasted at Nyx. He seemed to think. After a few moments he disappeared, while the three previous personas reappeared.

There were a few minor shadows left. Nyx caught her breath at first.

"Alice, Cleave!" Alice flew towards the mayas and ripped them apart.

"Orpheus/Eurydice, Bash!" the two musicians followed. Meanwhile Nyx stepped towards the place where the magican had been and picked up her sword.

'Feels good, even if it's just human hands.' she looked up and saw that all shadows were gone. "Are you two alright?" asked Minato. He hadn't any outside wounds, but his persona did receive a couple of hits, so he had a hard time standing. "I...I think I'm...fine." said Minako.

"I'm alright, but you two don't look so...so..." three thuds could be heard until everything went quite.

"Welcome back, dear guest."

'The Velvet Room? Are these people watching EVERY step I make?' Nyx thought as she opened her eyes. This time she was alone.

"Where are the others?"

"Ah, we've already talked with them. They regained consciousness faster than you."

Nyx crossed her arms and didn't look pleased at all. "So you're saying I am weak?"

"In a matter of fact, you hold the wild card. At its current state it is weak. It's like the number zero, empty, yet full of potential."

"...Like sealing away a god." she deadpanned. "You said it was empty. In what manner?"

"You see, when master Minato started his journey, his soul was empty, like yours right now."

"Huh?"

"He had lost everything. I think he already told you he simply waited for death. And you were waiting for your fragments to return to bring death."

"I still don't understand it fully."

Igor grinned.

"I think you should be able to answer the rest."

"Hmm... Well, he said...that he'd found friends. He said they are his reason to live. So they filled him...somehow? They gave him strength?"

Igor's grin grew wider.

"But how...I still don't understand..." Nyx looked desperate.

"The wild card has two unique abilities. The first is to hold and summon multiple personas. The second is to form bonds into power."

"I see...so with the wild card...I can fill my...soul?" 'This is kind of confusing...Must be all this blue.'

"Bluntly speaking, yes. These social links are the key to find your answer to life."

"My answer...to life...*chuckle* sounds funny if you think about this: death looking for its answer to life."

Igor went on. "You and the Arisato siblings are holding the wild card. However, their hearts are not empty like yours. Please do not take this as an offence."

"None taken. But I thank you for the explanation. And I thank you for the help. I'm looking forward to it." she bowed politely.

"My, what a remarkable guest. Untill we meet again..."

Nyx woke up in a white room on a white bed. A hospital, like the one she woke up a week before Minato 'awakened'. Or to put it better until his spirit fully returned into his body.

Hmm?

Said boy was sitting on a chair his head lying on her bead.

'Is he...actually concerned about me?'

CRASH

'Thou art I

and I am thou

Thou hast established a new bond

thou shall be blessed by creating personas of the universe arcana'

_I wanted to make this a bit longer. Also thanks for the reviews I was to scarred to read. I think I have reviewphobia =.=_

_About my choice in persona for Nyx: I really looked through every compendium I could find, but didn't find anything fitting in. That's when I got the idea of Alice. She'll take a little role much later in the story._

_Oooph. For such a short chapter, I took way too long to write this._

_R&R Even if I fear it (no kidding) See ya later, aligator._


	4. Tartarus aka Home

_Thanks for the turtorial _Hoshiro. _It sure is handy. And thanks for the reviews, although..._

_YOU GUYS GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK. I NEVER GET SUCH GOOD REVIEWS._

_Well, I shouldn't complain: Time to get on with the story._

_I do not own persona and don't get any money for this (sadly)._

Chapter 4 Tartarus aka Home

"Am I interrupting something?" came a cheerful Minako, with a mischievous smile on her face.

"No, he's sleeping." replied Nyx in a monotone tone.

Minako's face fell. She'd have to teach her brother how to behave around a woman.

"Is something the matter?"

"Nah, nothing. So are YOU okay? And how went the talk with Igor?"

"It was revealing."

Minako blinked. "Really? I found him all cryptically and nothing made sense. And what about these Social Links? He said you'd have the most important role. Sounded like fighting with the power of friendship."

"In a way yes."

"Huh?"

"I made a social link, just a moment ago with Minato."

"What?! How was it? You have to explain me EVERYTHING!" Minako beamed at Nyx, who sighed. Such an energetic girl. Did she really revive the right person?

5 minutes later

"That sounds so cliché, if you ask me. So brother has the universe arcana? Sounds cool~! What do I have?"

"Ummm... we don't have a link yet."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? We have to change that!

...

I have no idea how..." she looked down.

"Me neither to be frank. And I don't know much (nothing to be honest) about friendship." she frowned and thought about how she created the bond with Minato. Maybe they should ask him.

"Could it be..." Minako's voice trembled. "Could it be, that you...actually hate me?"

...

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why should I hate you?" Nyx asked bluntly.

Minako looked up teary eyed. "Because you...you actually never say something nice to me and we're so different."

"So what? That's me. I haven't said anything nice to someone in a long time. And I don't mind your personality. I just don't understand it."

"So...you don't..?"

"Again why? I have no reason to hate you. I simply don't understand you. I actually have a hard time to belief you're his sister." she pointed towards the still sleeping Minato. The other twin giggled.

"Yeah, so...can we be...friends?"

Nyx thought about it. "I don't see a reason why not. I guess we can. Maybe we'll learn to understand each other's behavior (but for that she needs to know IT; it can't be prevented, but now is not the time)."

"Nyx..."

"Yes?"

"You're strange. Why are you aaaaaaaaaalways talking this way. Sometimes you act like a robot."

"What is a robot?"

...

"Did you hit your head again? Oh...sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No offense taken. I guess my memory IS more than hazy (I don't know a single thing about the human world as it is now). And I'd appreciate your help."

"Sure, count me in." Minako was back to her happy-go-lucky self. She jumped on Nyx bed.

"I guess I should get used to this." she mumbled.

"You betcha. Without me you and nii-chan would sleep the entire time."

(If only you knew.) "Whatever. And one last thing: don't be a fool and change your personality just because others want you to. You would only betray yourself."

"Thank you! But you should at least smile from time to time. Else you would be a fool." she grinned.

"*chuckle* Maybe I am one."

SMASH

I am thou and thou art I

thou hast established a new bond

thou shall be blessed by creating persona of the death arcana.

"Oi nii-chan. Wakey~, wakey~!"

"Five more minutes..."

After Nyx was released from hospital, they walked towards the shrine to talk a bit. Minako assumed to get something to eat and headed towards the mall, while the other two waited at the shrine.

"They said, they'd talk to us tomorrow, after you recovered." said the bluenette.

Nyx nodded. "I see."

"Oh and...don't talk with Minako about Yukari." he added.

"Did something happen?"

"Well, Yukari told us, that her father died ten years ago and reminded us about what happened to us. Minako...she didn't take it good."

"I understand. Speaking of Minako, can you tell me what a robot is?"

Five minutes later.

"I see."

"I wanted to talk about...the fall. Will it happen...?"

Nyx thought a bit. "It will be in my power after I have absorbed all shadows. I'll need to absorb the two parts of death inside of the both of you, too. However...to be honest, the fall...I don't know."

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Don't know what?"

"I am not sure. It's confusing. Besides it doesn't matter. I guess if I try to bring down the fall, you'll simply stop me again with the universe arcana, right?"

"...Yes, you're right."

"Then there's no need to discuss this further."

...

"How did you bring back Minako in the first place?"

"That's simple. Other gods and goddess' owed me a dept for bringing back a lover or a friend. Bringing back the dead is within my powers. However she would have a life without a history. I thought you'd appreciate it. Then I was curious about you and your friends. I thought they wouldn't appreciate my appearance, so I asked the goddess of time to return time for a few years and then I asked a god who reside within humans to give me a history. After that my memory is lost. Like a white sheet of paper, unwritten. I woke up in a hospital. You where there, too. Minako said we had an accident. The doctors said my brain was damaged. Maybe that explains the memory loss."

"And what about me?" asked Minato.

"You acted like you'd known me forever and didn't know I am the goddess of death. I realized then your spirit was still not inside your body. I don't know why, but during the train ride it arrived and you remembered."

...

"There're a lot of holes left."

Nyx nodded. "Yes it is frustrating. However we have to accept it for now and see if we can find it out later on."

"Any ideas for the why?"

"No. Let me think about it a little more."

"Heya guys~ I got yummy~" came Minako's voice.

They came back late to the dorm and decided to call it a night. The next day, Nyx was greeted by the natural ritual.

"I should slice your throat for this." she deadpanned. Minako giggled nervously and went to her brother's room. Nyx made herself ready. This day she couldn't focus on anything. The conversation with Minato was still stuck in her mind. 'What exactly happened?'

That question troubled her until she was back at the dorm. Now she had to observe the fool who thinks he can become equal with the gods.

Command Room 4th floor.

"Ah there you're. You haven't met Akihiko Sanada yet, right?"

"How ya doing?" asked the silver haired boy.

"So, let me get to the point. Would you belief me, if there exist more than 24 hours?"

"Yes." all three replied.

"What?!"

"We know it for ten years." explained Minako.

"Ah...I see."

A/N: I am WAY too lazy to write the whole dialogue and I think EVERYBODY knows about it. o, I'll put it simple. They join, Jumpei join, Nyx watches the chairman (don't like his name) the whole time. And now Tartarus. (Oh yeah, of course fool link one; I should write everything down)

"This is it? THIS is the place?"

"Just wait a few minutes. It's almost midnight."

Dark Hour

The students witnessed the school growing into the gigantic tower Tartarus.

"Home." mumbled Nyx.

"Here we go again." muttered Minato.

Inside the lobby Akihiko had brought some weapons. Minato took a short sword, Minako a nagianata, Junpei a katana and Yukari a bow.

"Hey, aren't you going to take anything?" Akihiko addressed towards Nyx.

"There's no need." she took out her evoker. "Persona." Alice appeared with two swords. One that was her own and the one that belonged to Nyx. Alice gave it back and disappeared.

"I think this is much more comfortable." she stated.

"Woe. Can you teach me?~ Can you? Can you?" Minako jumped like a little kid.

"I'm not sure. It is worth a try, I guess. But later. Are we going to explore now?" she was a bit impatient. Mitsuru regained her composure. "First we're going to appoint a leader."

"Really? One of us. Oh, oh pick me!" Minato face/palmed, Minako giggled a bit and the remaining two girls shook their head.

"You're in charge." Akihiko pointed at Nyx.

"What?! But she's a girl."

O.O

"Yeooooooooowwwwch!"

"Excuse me?" said Nyx with a calm voice.

Junpei whimpered and crawled away. Yes crawled.

"Let's go." she commanded.

"So, this is it, huh?"

"Quite fool." Nyx was harsh. "Or do you want to attract every shadow?"

-"Can you all hear me?"-

"Whoa is that you, sempai? OUCH!"

"I said quite fool. We can hear you. Is there anything we should know?"

-"Judging by your surroundings you can be attacked anytime. Be careful.-"

"Understood, let's go. And no fooling around. Speak only if you have to."

They proceeded until they found a group of Mayas and Tiaras.

"Five shadows. Excellent." Nyx instructed everyone to a shadow. Then they waited for the right moment.

Alice!

Orpheus!

Eurydice!

Hermes!

4 shadows were defeated immediately. Wait four?

The tiara turned around and charged at Nyx. She waited for the right moment and cut it in two. Then she turned around.

"Takeba, why didn't you summon your persona?"

She shivered and was sweating bullets. Nyx' piercing eyes didn't help. "I...I am scared." she admitted. Nyx sighed. "Well it is either summoning your persona or dying by the hands of a shadow. Your choice." she shrugged and moved on.

-"I sense a single shadow up ahead."-

"Alright, I owwwwwweeee!"

'Poor Junpei.' thought the twins. Minato was surprised so far by Nyx leading skills and HOW she leaded the group. 'She's like a military woman.' Minato couldn't help but picture her with a uniform. 'Looking good.'

"Takeba, you will take it out. With your persona."

"WHAT!? B-but...OWE!" Nyx smacked her.

"You will either follow or you will leave and never come back."

"What are- OWE!"

"Your hesitation is not only putting you, but everyone else in danger!"

-"I'm sorry to interfere, but there are multiple shadows approaching. They haven't noticed you yet, so I assume you hide and wait for a chance to strike."-

"Hah, BRING THEM ON!" shouted Junpei. Nyx was a bit too far away to smack him. And Mitsuru reported the shadows movement speed has increased. They were coming from all sides. Nyx gave Junpei a fast glare and took battle position. There was no time to summon any persona, so they had to use their weapons. The fact that they were on a crossroad didn't help at all, so the party got multiple burns and sometimes an ice spike was shot against them.

-"Iori is in danger! Takeba, your persona can heal."-

"Minato, buy her some time!" said Nyx. Meanwhile Minako was protecting Junpei. She was surprisingly good with her naginata. Or was it?

However Yukari still hesitated and it didn't matter how much of a fool he was, they needed Junpei to get out.

'Master use me."

! So this was what Igor was talking about. Nyx kicked a shadow away (still wondering if they recognize her as the night queen) and pulled out her evoker.

"Pixie!" she announced and the little fairy healed Junpei.

"Apsaras!" came Minako who used her new persona, since it had a bit more magic (knowing by instinct).

Junpei was back, but more shadows approached. Maybe they KNEW who Nyx really was and tried to get her back.

Minato put it in the side of his head and concentrated on the current fight. It was a bit easier after Mitsuru exploited their weaknesses (not that he didn't remember, he just didn't remember ALL of them). Yukari was the one with the highest magic level, but that didn't help as long as she refused to pull the trigger and the group had taken more than one hit.

'Fusion spell! Of course!'

"Cadenza!" Minato announced and pulled the trigger twice. Fully recovered, by Orpheus and Minato's Apsaras and a little sukukaja on top of it, the group turned the table around.

-"Good job, team. But how were you able to use more than ONE persona?"-

"This is not important now. We are all exhausted."

-"I see. There should be an access point around the corner. Use it and it'll teleport you back."-

"Welcome back. How was it?"

"I was on fire!"

"You put us all in danger! And you weren't any better!" Nyx shouted at Junpei and Yukari who both flinshed.

"Lucky you, it is not my decision whether you stay or not. And I'm too tired to deal with you fools. Kirijo-san, may we discuss today's events tomorrow? I am quite exhausted."

"Very well. I think you all deserve to rest. Let's go back."

Inside the train, Minako was sleeping, leaning against her brother's shoulder. Minato spoke to the death goddess.

"Don't you think, you're a bit harsh?"

"No." was the immediate reply. "It has been forgotten, but there were many humans who tried to make their way through the underworld. Be it bringing someone back, adventure or treasure. One day a man and his fellows entered the underworld. He was strict and punished his men for every single mistake. Yet he only wanted them to survive. There was more than one time he stood between his men and their enemies. In the end he was the only one who died, after he gave his men time to escape."

"What was his name?"

"I don't know. He never reached me. I watched him from distant with my powers, I don't have any more. He knew his limits, so he retreated."

"So, you punished them, because you were worried?"

"No."

...

"So, why?"

"Because, they need to learn. The cap fool needs to learn to canalize his powers and not waste it all at once. Takeba needs to learn to overcome her fear. I try to make her angry, so she will use her persona next time."

"I don't think Yukari will look at it that way." Minato sweat/dropped.

"I have an idea. Why don't we let her make some test shots tomorrow dark hour? When she's not under pressure she might have it easier."

Nyx thought about it and nodded. "A good idea."

"Umm, let me talk to her, 'kay? She might try to avoid you or not listen to you."

"You have a valid point. Besides, you're more experienced with this...socializing."

_Alright, done. By the way, fool didn't go up, since Nyx is acting like a b****. I thought I gave her a military personality during missions. What do you think? Oh and one more thing. I'll create some OCs for some social links. So far only got the devil. And I don't want to change EVERY link. See you later, aligator._


	5. Confusion and Remeeting

_Somehow, I lack motivation. Damm school. I'm gonna write a test tomorrow. Sigh, good thing I don't lack ideas at the moment. However, I need to be careful not to overdo it. Whatever, as always I own nothing. Here goes:_

Chapter 5

4/21 (I realized I really need to keep an eye on the date)

School? Sleeping hotel would be a better name for it. At least for the SEES members (except Mitsuru, of course) Well, only Nyx had the guts to sleep through her speech, as the new student council president. Class? Sleeping. Lunch break? Buying melon bread, giving Minato a sign to talk to Yukari and back to sleep. Minako gave her brother a dark glare, but didn't say anything as he approached the pink fetish girl.

"Hey, Yukari-chan, how're you? Still sleepy, huh?"

"Oh, Minato-kun." she glances over to Minako, who narrowed her eyes. Yukari flinshed. Minato sighed at his sister's antics.

"Look, about yesterday," he lowered his voice to not start any new rumors. "why don't you give it a few shots, tonight? You know, for training."

"Did she suggested it and now you're talking to me, because-"

"It was his idea all along." interrupted a suddenly awakened Nyx. "Please do something with your sister. She wouldn't stop pudding me, until I would do something, against...never mind."

She shrugged and went back to her table.

"Nyx...I...am sorry for, you know."

She waved her hand casually. "Just do better next time. Besides, the past is something we cannot change...so easily." she added with a smirk directed at Minato. Yukari looked confused between the two.

"Insider." Minato said with a neutral face towards Yukari.

After school, Nyx didn't feel like going back already. She already had Minato's 'permission' (life threatening experience, including: a knife, a lighter and a megido spell). Before she could think of anything she noticed Akihiko and his fangirls. She already had some fanboys herself, but took care of of it. A Casanova thought of asking her out on a date. He even kneeled down. She kicked his face. She may not have much human experience, but she can read faces and she only saw lust in his eyes. She didn't catch the name of the guy. She just had her piece and that was all that mattered. Maybe she should give him some advice.

"Hey are you guys free that afternoon?" he asked her and the others who were behind her. The girls glanced daggers towards Nyx.

"Yes, why?"

"Meet me at the police station. See you guys later."

"Th- the police station? Wait, we're not going to hang out with you and your friends?" Junpei was disappointed.

"Who these? I don't even know their names."

"Awwwww, why can he be more friendly."

"Do you need an advice? Simply 'take care' of one of them and you may have your peace."

...

"Ummm, what do you mean?" Akihiko asked.

"Simple, a little violence is always alright."

Nyx was not impressed by the weapons the police officer had in store. She didn't need any armor either. Some of her powers were left; including her armor depending on her spiritual rank.

After that short event, she decided to wander around a bit, maybe finding a social link target, although she wasn't really eager to find one.

Meanwhile, Minako dragged her brother towards the local café. She had her laptop with her.

"What are we doing here?" the older twin asked.

"We'll do some research. I think I've heard of personae before, but on a complete different topic. Let' see...here! C. G. Jung, huh? Let' see...wow, even the shadows are mentioned here."

"Really?"

Yeah, they're like...things we don't want to admit. Best way to deal with our shadow is to face it. And here we go persona. According to this, a human wears a mask, a persona in order to live through life's hardship. But the BEST way to do so is to wear DIFFERENT masks. Sounds familiar, hmm?"

Nyx soon found herself at the back of port island station, surrounded by thugs. Thugs lying on the ground, bleeding heavily.

"Fools." she muttered under her breath. Someone clapped behind her.

"That was quite a show." said a woman, wearing heavy black boots, military trousers and a revealing skirt. Although it was a bit chilly. She also wore sunglasses had a bit brown skin. She had blonde her, bound up in a ponytail.

"My name is Claire. I think we might get along."

Nyx raised an eyebrow. That woman was somewhat different.

"...Nyx."

"Like the death goddess from greek mythology?" every thug who regained consciousness shuddered.

"My parents had a strange sense of humor."

"I see. Say, why don't we talk somewhere else?"

Claire led Nyx through the back allays towards a rundown house. Claire had an apartment in the basement. Well officially, unofficially the whole building belonged to her. Her apartment was a mixture of a military headquarters and a living room, including kitchen and bathroom. There were cameras all over and monitors, displaying different parts of the building and the allays around the building.

Claire prepared some tea.

"So, I'm kinda curious. What is such a nice girl like you doing in this messed up place."

"Just looking around. Now I know, why Minato avoided this place. Stupid weaklings."

Claire led out a hearty laughter. "You're strange. In more than one way. Not to tell, how you took out that assholes."

Nyx shrugged. "I'm simply not weak. The faster they learn, the faster I have my peace."

"Hmm..." Claire tipped with one finger on the table, while sipping her tea.

"Would you like to tell me, what you are doing here?"

"Oh my...I guess I can tell you. But you better keep it a secret or you'll face...something horrible."

Nyx nodded and sipped on her tea.

"You know, I was an American spy, until a few years ago. But...stuff happened and I needed to take a leave."

"I see."

"What no further interest?" the former spy leaned on the table.

"I do not see a reason to ask. Besides, you already threatened my life, meaning your secret must be something big."

"...You're quite the smart one, aren't you?"

"...I feel more like a fool. I am looking for something. Something I do not understand, yet I try. Me and my foolish curiosoty." Nyx finished her tea and stood up.

"Thank you for your kindness. But I think I should head back."

"You're welcome. It's a shame you're leaving already. We should meet again under brighter circumstances. Don't worry, I'll contact you, if you don't mind."

Chariot link created!

"I certainly do not."

"Okey, dokey~. Don't worry, I'll find out your address soon enough."

Nyx was about to go, when a certain thought occurred her.

"Would you mind, teaching me some self defense techniques?"

"Oh, why? Your fighting style was quite a looker."

"Then how about we exchange? It would be interesting to learn something new and spent the day with something useful."

"Oooh, NOW you got me! Kekeke, I'll think about it. BUT, don't tell ANYBODY I'm here! Else..." she crackled her knuckles. Nyx simply chuckled. "Do not worry. Your secret is my secret. Maybe...maybe..." with that she left.

Nyx arrived at the dorm around 18:00 along with the twins. Minato was relieved she did not get into any trouble.

"Heya, how was your day, Nyxie~?" Nyx sighed. If it would be anyone else, she'd beat him or her up. However, she hold back for some reason on Minako.

"I have found the chariot link."

"Oh, that's GREAT~~! Right nii-chan?"

"R-right." 'Just who is her chariot link? Whatever, I can't expect her to have the same links, but I didn't thought she'd find someone so early.'

One hour before the three arrived: Mitsuru, Akihiko and the chairman were already in the command room.

"So, the sword she uses is the same that was stuck in the shadow, which attacked the dorm? Very interesting." mused the chairman.

"Mt. Chairman by all due respect, but I find this quite unnerving. What worries me more, is the strange feeling I get from her every time I read her with my persona. At first I thought it was due to her ability to change personae during battle. But I didn't felt the same on the Arisato twins."

"So, you think she's hiding something?" asked Akihiko.

"..I'm not quite sure. I've never felt anything like it before."

"Let's observe first. We cannot make any blind assumptions. After all, she is quite a leader, even if she's a bit harsh."

Back in the present, everyone was present.

...

Aw, come on, it wasn't THAT bad.

"So, umm Onii-chan and I did a little research and found something interesting."

-short skip-

"Hmm, if we follow your assumptions, basically everyone can hold more than one persona."

"I do not think it is that easy." replied Nyx. If it was true, then something was off. She still had the same coldness as before. Minato thought the same thing.

"Even if it's true, according to our researches, what we found out, you'd have to change your whole personality. I don't think anyone would do that on purpose." explained Minato.

"I would even go that far, you might be able to lose your potential." added Nyx, after seeing an excited Junpei. Everyone looked at her.

"You think? How so?" asked Akihiko.

"Changing ones personality is not something that can be prevented. Mostly a personality changes slightly by the experiences in life we make. I found out recently myself, although it confuses me." she looked thoughtful to the ground and closed her eyes.

"Oh, do you mind telling us?" asked Mitsuru.

"Simple. I do not yell at Minako, no matter how much she is annoying me. Normally I am a short tempered person, I must admit. I also wanted to give my apologies to everyone. I simply do not like to fail."

She looked a bit angered at Minato, who sweat/dropped. Everyone looked at him.

"Oh...uhh...I...uhh...beat her...in...arc-"

"I assume we will have a rematch, now that we are even." she grinned evilly at him.

"*ahem* We're a bit off-topic, aren't we?"

Nyx nodded and the tension everyone felt faded.

Junpei: 'I didn't know Nyx was into arcade!'

Yukari: 'That grinn...*shudder*'

Akihiko: 'I wonder what kind of competition they had and if I could join in.'

Mitsuru: 'What was that all about? Even?'

Chairman: 'I wish I'd know the insider.'

"Back to topic, our personality changes during life. Little by little every day. Something bigger, like finding love, can change your personality drastically, even your persona."

She let the information sink in. Minato wasn't that surprised, Minako and Yukari had the same look on their faces, Junpei didn't get it and the rest looked interested.

"Now, changing your own personality by own force-" she shook her head. "I have witnessed it ones. It was not by own force and he was not a persona user, but he lost himself. I am not sure what would happen to a persona user. Either he loses his persona, by slight chance the persona changes or worst case scenario the persona berserks, like the shadows did yesterday, after they noticed us."

...

"You know awfully a lot, for someone who just recently awakened to her persona." commented Mitsuru. Minato froze. This was NOT good. Nyx casually waved her hand.

"I deducted simply on Minako's and Minato's research and my own changes in personality."

'I don't see, how it changed.' thought everyone.

"You said, you know someone who...forced himself to change. May I know his name?" asked the chairman.

"No." came the direct reply. She then looked at Minato. "You know him. It is as you like to say...you used to...'hang' around with him." she laughed half of joy, half of sadness.

"W-wait! You don't mean...!"

"If you'd known him earlier...perhaps he would have helped you...and your sister." she sighed and showed...sadness.

"What're you two talking about?!" asked Minako. Minato took her arm and shook his head. "Later."

Nyx sighed again and stood up. "I am sorry, but may I leave? I have to reorder my thoughts. Minato, could you please..?"

"No problem."

"Thank you."

She left.

...

"Dude did she ACTUALLY showed a freakin' emotion?!" Junpei cried after a moment of silence.

"I don't see the problem, Iori."

"Sempai...it's just...she never showed any emotion, despite boringness in 10 years." came Minako.

"She must have buried it really deep." said Akihiko. "But who's he?"

Minato knew it could cost him his life, however he had to through off the suspicions. "Her lover."

"I thought that was you!" Junpei and Minako said at the same time. The rest sweat/dropped.

"...Me?"

"DUDE! Seriously, you got your own fanclub!"

"I do?"

"Dude, the girls aren't hitting on you, because everyone thinks you and Nyx are a couple!"

"Are you serious?! She'll kill me in an instant."

"Nah, first she'll chain you, then whip you, crushing your bones, zap, burn, freeze, blow you away-"

"*AHEM*!" Mitsuru interrupted Minako.

"Oh yeah, where were we, anyway?"

Despite the rather non-serious, a bit awkward situation, everyone felt concerned about Nyx sudden change of behaviour, especially her apologizing and her sudden emotional behavior.

Fool level up! (2)

Nyx meanwhile was walking around. 'What happened? Why did I suddenly...do that? The chairman is a traitor, Mitsuru is suspicious, I do not know Akihiko, Yukari is ignorant, Junpei is the typical annoying magican, Minato is my arche-enemy and Minako...she's plain annoying, yet I feel comfortable around her. It must be the death arcana. And every time I think of her, I think of my lost memory. Something happened and I will find out, who dares to oppose me, the true incarnation of death!'

Eventually she found herself at the shrine. She could feel the slight spiritual power going through the whole building. Most humans are unaware of it. She sat down on a bench.

"Did I do the right thing? Curiosity kills the cat they say." She had listened to some passing houswifes.

"Humans, they sure are strange creatures. Wishing for death, yet refusing it at the same time. They do not deserve it. Yet they do not deserve this planet either. It suffers...the calm. A whole century of death, until a new race arises. It had been this way, until now. Maybe we were wrong.

...

What am I doing? Why am I doing this? Curse you Minato!" it was a lie, yet it felt good to blame someone else for her inner conflict.

'Master, what is wrong?' called out her persona.

'I am not sure.' replied the night queen.

'Come on, girl.' came her other persona pixie. 'It is not THAT bad to have some trouble. Anyways, you should look for help. That's what master Minato would do.'

'I am NOT him.'

'But you ARE human!' the tiny persona laughed. The other inside Nyx sup consciousness barely held themselves back. Nyx was about to protest, when she realized Pixie was right. She WAS human, until she collected every piece of herself back. The fastest solution would be to give up her body and to wait on the moon for the fragments. Or-"

"There you're." Just by hearing the voice, she unconsciously touched the left side of the face, were she hit her with a gods hand.

"You are...that strange girl. I assume you remember me."

"Prepare to be eliminated."

...

"Are you sure? Do you not want to know, the reason I am here?"

"I already know. There's no need in trying to convince me. You won't bring the fall towards the world."

"Evem if this would be my intention; he would simply stop me again."

Dark Hour

"I see you do not want to talk. Fine with me." Nyx put out her evoker. The other girl was shocked.

"But that can't be...!"

"I was surprised myself. Come, Alice!"

"A persona!? ...No. I won't fall for your false schemes. I won't lose to you! ATHENA!"

Aigis summoned her awakened persona.

_Oooops, what did I do? Oh well, I have my reasons. Sorry if it was a bit confusing and contradictory. Maybe I am rushing things. Maybe I just wanted to have this chapter done. By the way, Hashoi. Are you of the fool-arcana? 'Cause every time I read your reviews, I am PUMPED UP! Anyways, see you later guys!_

_XD_


	6. The Aeon

_Woohooo, I don't have to work today and I have enough ideas for the next two chapters. I wish I could write the next one, 'cause I'd have a lot of fun. Too bad, this one comes first, but whatever. So, I'm sorry if my story is a bit confusing: half of it is wanted; the other half is my writing style (I guess). Anyway I don't know why I am doing what is going to happen in this chapter. Just a little warning: it's confusing (at least for me). As always I don't own persona._

Chapter 6 The Aeon

As soon as Alice and Athena crushed together, Nyx knew she couldn't win with pure strength. Not only Aigis remembered everything, the mechanical maiden even had her old strength. However Nyx was no one who would give up so easily. Still she needed a plan. The two personas separated before crushing together again. Apparently the users simply stood still narrowing each other's eyes, a blue aura surrounding them. Unfortunately for Nyx, not only she had a MUCH less strength level, but the weapons her persona used were not the best against a spear and a shield. Alice was using her own sword and the one that belonged to Nyx. Athena easily blocked Alice's assaults and then countered with her spear. Alice had a hard time parrying. Suddenly Athena charged with her shield and then pierced with her spear through the distracted Alice. Nyx winced at the pain. Her persona disappeared. Nyx put the hands on her chest, exactly were Athena had pierced Alice. A sadistic smile crossed Aigis' face. She slowly approached the night queen.

(A/N: If this would be M rating, I'd have added a raping scene. Maybe I'll make an extra 'story' with M-rating-Chapters that are left out here. Yeah, I got no hobbies.)

Aigis was now standing above Nyx, pointing her finger-guns (?) at the fallen goddess.

"It is...pointless...in...killing...this body." Nyx breathed heavily. Aigis titled her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Simple...this body...will die. My spirit...will...return...to the...moon."

"So, what? We just won't kill all the arcana shadows and you won't bring down the fall." Aigis' smirking grew manically. She really hated the night queen.

"Hah. if you don't kill the arcana shadows...the lost..."

"Aigis, wait!"

Minato came running up the stairs. "Minato?"

"Aigis, please, wait a second!"

"What...are you doing, you fool? You...have what you want. Your life, your sister...and the power to defeat me. Why would you do such a thing?"

"Sister?" Aigis looked confused between Minato and Nyx.

"You have kept your part of the promise. And I will keep mine. Besides, Minako is worried sick about you."

"Minako?"

"My sister, Aigis. She died in the car accident. When I was at the seal, Nyx was wondering about humanities potential. She made a deal with me: she'd bring back my sister to life and she'd get the chance to learn more about us humans and get a chance to understand us."

"B-but, Minato! She's dangerous!"

'I hate to bring this up, but I don't think she'll listen to me. Forgive me Aigis.' "And you?"

"Huh?"

"When we met, you were a mere robot. (A stalking one). When you said your highest priority was to be with me, everyone thought you were malfunctioning. Some thought you were even dangerous."

"B-but...!"

"And later we found out, it was you who sealed death away in me. You ruined my life!"

"Wh-what are you saying?!"

"I had enough reasons to hate you as much as I have to hate Nyx."

"What?" Aigis was already crying.

"Yet, I realized, you had only done, what you were made for. The same goes for Nyx. Remember what Metis said: Nyx isn't evil. She just did what she was born for. You were born to obey human orders. Yet you were able to change your purpose. Instead of helping the chairman destroying humanity, you changed your purpose to defend it. So, tell me, why shouldn't Nyx be able to do the same? Doesn't she have a right to have the same chance as you had?"

"..."

"I admit a part of me hated you. But I understand why you did it. And I kind of understand Nyx to be honest. I don't hate you. But I want you to consider her situation. You two have more in common than you think (for example your bluntness)."

Aigis considered his words, considered the possibility for Nyx being a manipulating b****. In the end she gave in and lowered her weapon (hand).

Minato sighed in relief. Nyx was slightly confused.

"What is it?" asked Minato.

"I am not sure. But I feel like I have to do this." she pulled out her evoker.

'E-EXECUTION!?'

"Mudo." Too bad Minato had still Orpheus equipped who was weak to dark. (By the way, I never mentioned, but Alice is immune to dark. Nothing more.)

Aigis looked at Nyx, totally confused why she was not angry at all at the unconscious Minato.

"Why did you do this?"

Nyx shrugged. "I suddenly felt like it. I...do not understand this, feeling maybe?"

Aigis nodded. "Sometimes human emotions are still confusing to me. Right now I should feel anger, but..."

"...there is THIS feeling." Nyx finished. Aigis nodded.

"He was right in one thing, though."

"Huh?"

"We're not so different." Aigis smiled?

(Told ya it is confusing. Better than my idea of turning Aigis into a human. ) )

...

"It was a shadow." they said in union. Aigis laughed, but Nyx surppressed it, aomehow.

"This is...this is not like me."

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

"A second ago, you wanted to kill me and now you are actually friendly?"

"Emotions are complicated."

"I was defeated by total craziness?"

"You think fighting a goddess of death is not crazy?"

"...Touché."

"I didn't know you could speak french." Aigis raised a brow.

"I am from Europe, after all." (I don't get it myself -.-)

"The author's brain must have taken serious damage."

DON'T BREAK THE 4TH WALL!

Aeon Link created!

Universe Link up! (2)

"Io!" Yukari shouted. The last 40 minutes she had summoned her persona every 5 to 10 minutes.

"I think that is enough." said Mitsuru. They were all gathered at the lounge, while Minato was looking for their leader.

"I'm worried about Arisato. He's taking his time."

Just then the door opened. Nyx and an unknown blonde girl entered the lounge. The girl was holding Minato in her arms. And the girl was a robot on a second look.

"Nikitidis! What happened?!"

"Onii-chan!" Minako exclaimed and ran towards the girl, robot, whatever it didn't matter to her at the time. The girl laid Minato down on a couch.

"I happen to ran into her. We got attacked by some shadows. Minato got hit by a mudo, but he is alive."

Everyone now stared at the unknown girl robot. Well not completely unknown to some people.

"Wait! You're Aigis? Where've you been!?" exclaimed Ikutsuki (wrong spelling? don't care! hate this guy!)

"...None of your concern." she said coldly. Nyx smiled. No one noticed.

"What do you mean!? You're an anti-shadow weapon and I order you to report immediately!"

Aigis gave him the cold shoulder. "I am no one's puppet, anymore. In fact, if I would allow me to check my memory data, you'd only find crispy crittered memory disks." she let out a yawn.

"I am tired..." she said sleepy.

"She must be malfunctioning. I will-"

"-do nothing." Aigis cut him off. "I won't go anywhere against MY will. If I'm not welcome here, I will leave."

"Wait!" exclaimed Mitsuru. Agis stopped in her trails, but didn't look around. Nyx watched with interest the proceedings.

"Fine. We won't bring you back. However you will answer our questions."

"...I want a room and a place in Gekkougan High."

"W-WHAT!?" everyone exclaimed.

Nyx smiled. She somehow felt happy about this. She also considered how strong Aigis was and the experience she had. Nyx nodded at her own thoughts. At least she wouldn't have to look out after the fools, especially that cap-wearing one.

"She is a powerful persona user. She is stronger than any of us." Nyx admitted bitterly. 'At least for now.'

Aigis looked at Nyx in disbelief. "I am only seeing the practical issue here."

'Way to spoil the moment.' the android thought.

"I do not see any problems with her conditions. And she was the one who helped me and Minato. We also lack experienced fighters."

She had her 'I am the general' tone back. She really just stated the facts.

"Dude are you serious?" exclaimed Junpei. "I mean you just met her!" For ones he had a point.

"I think she is more reliable than you will ever be."

"THAT'S IT!" exclaimed an excited Minako. Everyone looked at her. "YOU!" she pointed her finger at Aigis. "I know you! You were the one I saw at the night of the accident ten years ago! I thought I was halucinating! You were fighting this...thing! A shadow I think!" everyone gasped.

'No, this means the shadow that escaped that night...!' thought Mitsuru. She'd read the report. Three ASWs were sent to stop it. Two were destroyed and one went missing. And in all of this the siblings and Nyx were involved.

Minako excitingly turned to Nyx. "Do you remember?" she chirped with gleaming eyes.

'Remember? What should I- aaaaaaaaaahhh!' Pictures went into her mind. Nyx closed her eyes in order to focus her mind and get control of the swarming pictures: memories. 'Where did they come from?' The time goddess had some serious explaination to do. But as far as Nyx knew her, she was probably hiding somewhere, no one would expect her. She did it every time she screwed up (which was 90% of the times she 'helped').

"I remember...hazy pictures...but yes she was there?" 'Why didn't she kill me at that time? Something is missing in this fog of confusion.'

"...I don't remember seeing you two there. Only him." Aigis pointed at Minato. She rubbed her head, like she had a headache.

After some more debating, mostly Mitsuru and the chairman, everyone called it a night. Aigis was given a room, which she firstly cleaned up of all cameras and microphones much to the displeasure of Mitsuru and the chairman. Mitsuru had thought Nyx was suspicious, but now there was an ASW, which was missing for ten years and suddenly returned, when the transfer students arrived, who had their first experience of the dark hour ten years ago. And to increase her hedache the ASW had a will of its own, acted even more human than Nyx in Mitsuru's opinion.

"What do we know about her, Mr Chairman."

"Well," he looked at some old documents he had retrieved from his room. "Apparently she uses pierce attacks with her guns, her persona is palladion, which is strong against pierce and weak to lightning. She is a seventh generation model. ASWs were designed to copy humans, but none of the previous models had gotten so far to ignore orders and having an actual opinion."

Nyx was woken up, by a cheerful Minako, as always. However, the girl knew how to save herself from the wrath of the goddess: Coffee. Nyx had come a liking to the caffeine drink. The only reason she stayed awake at all. And she liked her coffee extreme strong. Minako once tasted it and got hyper. Nyx however was at least tired. _At least._

"Onii-chan is already awake, said he enjoyed his 'nap'." she giggled. Nyx focused on her coffee. "He said he remembers Ai-chan, too! So I WAS right."

Nyx sighed at the energetic girl. "Did you drink from my coffee again?"

Minako pouted. "Aw, come on! Don't be so grumpy all the time. I was worried sick, yesterday!"

"...I am sorry."

She grinned. "No problem. Just don't pull something like this off again, 'kay?"

"...I guess." Minako rolled her eyes. This was tough work.

"You could smile a bit MORE OFTEN. Jeez, it's like you've forgotten how to smile."

...

"By the way, who was it you were talking about yesterday?"

"..."

"I see." Minako smiled gently. "Just remember you can always talk to okay?"

Death level up! (2)

_Okay, took me a while. School sucks. By the way, stay tuned for the next chapter. Kekekeke, I should've started this sooner, but next chapter will be good._


	7. The sect and shopping

_Okay, Tartarus will come next Chapter. For now; enter the evil sect! Muhahahahaha..._

_Well, I got the basic idea, but that's about it -.-'_

_I'll need to think of something while I write. Oh well, as always I don't own anything._

_Add: Sorry for the late update. School sucks!_

Chapter 7 The Sect and Shopping

The world must be ending. Junpei got early to school! Oh well, since he was there, might as well listen to some rumors. Now he just had to find a little crowd or one of his rumor contacts. A perfect: a pair of gossip girls.

"Hey did you know? The rumor about the transfer student?"

"Uh, which one?"

"That girl, Nyx! Did you know, she got the same name, like the goddess of death in greek mythology?"

"Really? Her parents must be crazy."

"The best thing is yet to come. You know, I heard some students actually belief she IS the death goddess."

"Really?"

Both laughed for a while.

"Yeah. I heard they're holding some kind of 'secret' meeting."

"Wow, what idiots."

Suddenly one of the girls phone rang.

"An SMS?...What the-!? Look at this!"

"Huh, I wonder what she's showing. But Nyx, being a god of death? That's rich! I gotta tell Kenji."

Junpei went on until he found Kenji, who ran to the cap wearing boy as soon as he spotted him.

"Dude, did ya hear?" asked an excited Kenji.

"Yeah, Nyx got her own cult."

"Have you seen the picture, already?"

"Huh? What picture?"

Kenji put out his cell phone and showed Junpei the picture. On the outside he screamed. "What the fuck!?" On the insight he thought: 'Kirijo-sempai is going to kill her.'

Nyx was silently listening to her music on the train. Minako was chattering with her brother and Yukari. It looked like the two were friends again. After they stepped out everyone was looking at Nyx. Her glare was more efficient than normally. Yukari again complained about fanclubs and disgusting people, when suddenly Junpei ran towards them.

"D-dude, you guys gotta hear me out!"

Nyx was still listening to her music, when she saw Minato and Yukari staring in disbelief, while Minako laughed her ass off. The goddess shrugged it off and proceeded towards the classroom. Something seemed off. The students were almost running away from her.

'Something is off.' she thought. When she entered the classroom everyone went silent.

'Something is totally off.' But as long as they didn't annoy her, she could live with it. She immediately followed her normal procedure of sitting down and sleeping on the desk.

'I shouldn't stay up too often, I guess.' She didn't bother listening to the students drabble. Minato had told her, most rumors weren't worth listening. The rest of the junior SEES members entered and Minato tapped on her shoulder. A dangerous procedure, because the last one who tried it out, to mock her, is still suffering from a broken hand.

Nyx looked up, a hateful expression on her face.

"What is it?" she hissed.

"We..uhh, got a little problem. Can we go to the roof for a minute?"

Nyx frowned, but nodded. The fool wouldn't ask her something, if it wasn't important.

During that minute:

"Oh..."

"What were you doing there in the first place!?"

"Social link."

"...You're kidding, right?"

After that minute:

Minako grew a mischievous smile, when she saw Minato and Nyx reentered the classroom. The two didn't know, but they were just made for each other. If not by themselves, Minako would put them together, no matter what. Knowing her brother, the two probably spoke about the cult thing. Why is he never taking any chances?

Just then she noticed a classmate with a green bracelet looking towards the trio's direction. Was that one of those occultists? Probably, because she had seen other students with similar bracelets walking around school today. Class started, so she had no time to think about it anymore. But she noticed that the teachers today gave Nyx weird looks.

'Didn't know even the teachers were into rumors.'

During lunch Minato was approached by a girl. Nothing new to that, but this time it was different. This girl was not a fan girl. She wore a similar bracelet to what other students were wearing, but it had black stars on it.

'This isn't going where I think this is going, is it?'

"You're Minato-san, correct?"

"Uh, yeah. Can I help you somehow?"

"Please sent my regards to Nyx-sama. Unfortunately, we're not prepared for her presence yet. For this we need to know, what her purpose is amongst us mortals."

"...I think you're mistaken..."

"I am not, _messiah."_

'How the hell does she know that?'

"Whether it is the fall or something else, we will assist Nyx-sama with everything we can."

"Just who are you?" Minato hissed.

"Don't worry about me. I won't do any harm to _mother."_

Minato's mind went blank. One of Nyx' children? Great, first Aigis appeares out of nowhere, then she tries to kill Nyx, the two establish some kind of bond, and now one of Nyx children opened up a sect for whatever reason.

(By the way: I'm gonna let you guys decide which child I should pick. The story is still young, so I can handle it)

After School

"Hey Nyx, let's go shopping." suggested Minako. Nyx didn't really knew what shopping was, but it couldn't be bad, could it?

Well it wasn't bad, it was horrible!

They first began with clothes. Minako forced Nyx to put on any kind of clothes.

"Oh, this one looks good." or "Try this one out!" or "Do you think blue suits me?"

Nyx cursed her luck. How Minako was able to drag her around, was beyond the goddess.

"Minako, we've been here for hours!"

Minako actually gasped.

"Is something wrong?"

"You-you shortened your sentence. Instead of we have, you said we've!"

"...Oh, I guess that was...unintentional and it is not the issue, right now."

"Don't you get it? You're one step closer to your old self!" Minako beamed, while Nyx was puzzled at her words.

"My old self?"

"Yeah, you used to actual like shopping!"

"...I'm sure you're mistaking some memories." Which happened sometimes with resurrected people. Worst case scenario, their misleading memories made them go mad. It could always happen, so you had to be careful with these people. Most importantly they must not remember the actual process.

"Nah, don't you remember? We used to hang out for hours and let Minato carry all the stuff." She laughed at the memory.

"Oh, I know, when we're back, I'll show you some old photos. But for now: shoes!" Minako made a thumps up. Nyx sighed for the umpteenth time, since she was at the mortal plain. She was lucky not to get stuck with Minako as the seal.

Minako dragged her out and led her to a shoe shop. There she tried various shoes, which she didn't need or/and were too expensive. Nyx herself put on two pairs and only decided for one. Minako pouted at the sight and forced her to put on more shoes.

Nyx tried all kind of logic reasoning why it was pointless, but Minako simply replied: "A woman can never have enough shoes!"

'Mortals and their twisted logic.' Really embarrassing were the pink shoes. No, the pink dress was the most embarrassing thing that happened today. Unknown to her, Minako had secretly taken a photo with her cell phone. After they were finally done...

...the next thing that came up was yet another cloth shop.

"But we've already been in one!"

"Yeah, so what?"

Nyx gave the girl one of her death glares, to which she only nervously smiled. She was rather unaffected by the glare, which unnerved the goddess even more.

Minako went in and for whatever reason Nyx followed, only to be punished with more clothes and carrying a lot of backpacks.

"Now I know why we always let Minato carry the bags." 'And now I'm admitting something of which I'm not sure myself. And yet it felt so right to say it. Grr, Fortuna, pray that I won't ever find you. You have a lot of explanation to do.'

"You're right, I'm gonna call onii-chan."

20 minutes later he was there and greeted with a surprise.

"You said it was urgent!"

"It IS urgent, now don't be shy and help two helpless girls around."

"Excuse me? Helpless?"

Minako hid behind her brother, who was not unaffected by her glare. It sure was creepier, than an evil smile attack.

For the rest of the day, Minato was carrying more and more bag packs.

"And enjoying so far?" he asked casually between two shops.

"Not at all. Why can a woman never have enough shoes, anyway?" Nyx asked.

"Beats me. Ah, by the way," he lowered his voice "one of your children is behind the cult at school."

"What? Who and why?"

"I dunno who and why, but she knows everything that happened."

"Which is not surprising. Every god knows about what happened. We're unaffected by time manipulation and something big like what happened between us, gets normally not unnoticed."

"Hey you two lovebirds, are you coming or what?"

Nyx glared at Minako furiously. "We are certainly NOT in love."

"Oh sure you're not." she said teasingly.

"Minako!" Her brother was as red as a tomato.

"Aww, you're blushing. Maybe I should give the two of you some alone time?"

"Don't put my patience to a test." Minato blinked.

"What?"

"Did you just shortened do not to don't?"

After even more bickering, the three continued and eventually went back to the dorm. The silence was almost deadly and the air conditioning seemed to work overtime. Minato already read the signs. Mitsuru-sempai was in execution mode.

"Welcome back."

Minato almost jerked up. Mitsuru walked out of the kitchen. The temperature around them dropped.

"Switch to Apsaras." Minato whispered. A disadvantage on Apsaras was, she was weak to slash attacks, but Mituru did not had her rapier. Yet.

"Had a nice day?" she asked.

"Umm, yeah, oh I..umm... have some studies to attend to, so...laters!" Minako ran upstairs. Her brother sweat/dropped.

"Can we help you, Mitsuru-san?"

'Wrong approach Nyx, wrong approach!'

Mitsuru's glare intense. Minato knew the damage was done, but he could still do something.

"The picture is a fake. I found out about it. Err, you know about the cult thing?"

Mitsuru nodded.

"Well, this doesn't happen for the first time. It...already happened a couple of times. Don't worry, it'll get over eventually."

...

Minato swallowed hard. This is it.

"...I see. Excuse me if I acted rashly. I should've known it is more a problem for you, than anyone else Nikitidis."

"It is not a problem." she looked around. "Are the others there, yet?"

."Yes, I think they're in their respective rooms."

Nyx nodded. "Good, we're going to Tartarus tonight." With that she left to the kitchen to make herself some coffee.

Minato let out a relieved sigh. 'That was a close one.'

"Arisato."

'Oh shit!'

"Yeah, sempai?"

"...Have we met before?"

Minato's heart skips a beat. Did she actually...?

"Umm...I think..."

"Minato-san." Aigis came down the stairs.

"Oh, Ai-chan. We're going to Tartarus tonight. You'll come too right?"

Aigis nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"You know, you're acting pretty human."

"*giggle* Thank you."

Mitsuru watched with a raised eyebrow as the two held a casually conversation, like the two had known each other for a long time. Mitsuru had to admit, Aigis acted pretty human, like she actually was a human. If not for her body, Mitsuru would belief she was one. At the same time inside of her there were two feelings fighting with each other. One that she recognized as friendship and family! The other one was the feeling she was missing something, one she could more comprehend with. She was sure, Aigis, Minato, Minako and Nyx were hiding something. Well, it was not like she wasn't hiding anything. But was this right? Why did she suddenly had so much doubt inside her heart? And why did she trust the two in front of her so much? What was going on?


	8. Strang Encounters and Doubts

Chapter 8 Strange Encounters and Doubts

Aigis, Minako, Minato and Nyx were sitting at the table playing poker. Hamuko was losing pretty badly. Aigis hid her emotions with her robotic self, Minato had a natural poker face and Nyx was bored. She was simply killing time.

"Ahh no fair! Why am I always loosing!?" exclaimed Minako. Aigis had just won with a full house. Another round and Minako would be out of chips.

"You're lucky we're not playing with real money, sis." said Minato who was collecting the cards and shuffling them. It was his turn to be the dealer. Until the dark hour would strike in a few hours, so they were playing cards. Minato preferred to sleep, but he had another nightmare, which ended in hugging his sister for twenty minutes. She didn't really mind. She was more surprised how easy Nyx dealt with it all. She probably hid her emotions very well.

Before the first game began Minako had a long talk with Aigis. She was really interested in the robot girl and asked many questions of how she became human and her perspective on certain things. Minato apologized multiple times for his sister's 'interrogation'.

Meanwhile he was more interested how Aigis came along so well with Nyx. The robot girl was rather uncomfortable with answering for some reason, so he dropped it.

'I guess its better, than the two beating each other up.'

Minato dealt the cards and Hamuko grew an evil smirk. Minato sighed. His sister really showed her emotions too well. It was a good trait by socializing and he knew if she'd been in his place, she'd done way better with all the social links.

Meanwhile in the command room, Shuji was about to lose his temper. Akihiko and Mitsuru just entered.

"Is something the matter Mr. Chairman?" asked Mitsuru.

"Yes, someone hacked in AGAIN!" he exclaimed.

"What!?" both yelled in union.

"Yes. Too make things worse, this time it is with a virus that overheated the cameras and destroyed every data about the dark hour we've gathered."

"What!?"

"Impossible!"

"Luckily I have a backup for the lost data."

Mitsuru sighed in relief, but was still concerned. "So, there's been an intruder inside the dorm?" she asked.

The chairman shook his head.

"No, I think we have a spy. I suspect our the Arisato twins."

"What?! But that's-"

Mitsuru cut Akihiko off. "Remember, the first time someone hacked in was, after they arrived, exactly when the male Arisato didn't feel so well. I also saw him interacting with Aigis rather...lightly. Like they knew each other a long time."

"But what is the connection?" asked Akihiko.

"First you two need to see this." He showed them a bunch of hardware. "This was Aigis hardware. She removed it in front of me."

"Wait, you mean she's running without a brain?" asked Akihiko.

"Like she's actual human!?" exclaimed Mitsuru. "But that's impossible!"

"Yes, but these are the facts we have." replied Shuji.

"You two know about the shadows that escaped teen years ago?" he asked and the two seniors nodded.

"I checked something and found out the parents of the Arisato's died at the very same day. Moreover, they were attacked by a shadow."

Two surprised gasps could be heard.

"Three ASWs were sent to take care of the shadows. Two were destroyed and the last one, Aigis disappeared."

"So what are you getting at?!" Akihiko couldn't stand the tension anymore.

"I suspect the two are out for revenge. Nyx' parents died at the day as well that day, so the three have joined forces."

"And what about Aigis?!" asked Akihiko.

"Well...they have an unusual power of summoning multiple personae. Who says that one of them doesn't have the ability to mind control? That would explain Aigis behavior. ASWs were build with a mind, so they would awaken to a persona in the first place."

There was a brief silence.

"What is our next step?" asked Mitsuru.

"We will observe them and watch their moves."

"But if they wanted revenge they could've killed us long before!" argued the boxing champion.

"That's a valid point. I suspect they don't want to get rid of us...the normal way." he said.

"I'll look further into this matter. For now we have to keep an eye on those three."

SEES made their way towards the train station. Mitsuru and Akihiko kept an eye on the four. Junpei and Yukari didn't notice the tension of their seniors.

At the station Jumpei was literally jumping in excitement, annoying the heck out of Nyx.

"You better stop me, before I do something you won't like."

Nyx tone was full of venom.

"Wait, I'll do it first." replied Minato.

Nyx raised an eyebrow, but nodded in understanding.

Suddenly they heard someone humming their way. Looking up they saw a girl listening to her earphones. She had light blue hair, green eyes, red lips, a blue pullover matching her hair, jeans and black shoes. She just looked at Nyx and she paled visibly. Nyx stood up her eyes showing full killing intent.

"Oh oh... ehehehehe...hi!~" she waved her hand towards Nyx.

"Nyx, who is this?"

"A dead woman." she replied.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the girl screamed and

ran behind Minato.

"Save me Messiah, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase."

"Messiah!?" everyone exclaimed.

"Please Messiah, save me from the wrath of the dark goddess. I'll do everything for you!" the girl pleaded.

"Minato, step aside."

"Wait, who is this person in the first place?" he asked.

"Her name's Fortuna." said a voice behind him.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Behind her were Claire and a man in his early twenties no one knew. He had raven hair, brown eyes was wearing a grey shirt jeans and sport shoes.

"Oh hello...ehehehehehe..." the now dubbed Fortuna weakly waved her hand.

"Just what under 'don't touch any buttons' didn't you understand?!" asked the man.

"But I like blinky buttons." the girl pouted. The man and Claire face palmed.

"Yeah, you just blew up the whole facility." the man said with a deadpan.

"Oh I have to go. Ciao!" and with inhuman speed the girl left.

"*sigh* Not again. That girl ain't worth the trouble."

"Well she did us a great favor back then." Claire pointed out.

"Oh hi Nyx! Up to some nightly exercises?" the former spy asked. Nyx crossed her arms.

"Yes, sort of."

"Uhuh.." the man replied.

"By the way, the name's Ko. Heard you're her new trainings partner. That right?"

"Yes."

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, why don't you come tomorrow?"

"I certainly have time after school." Nyx replied.

"Hehe, I bet that girl did a favour for ya too and screwed up? I swear next time I'll bring a shotgun along. Anyways, I better get going. See ya guys around." He left.

Everyone gave Nyx now suspicious looks, but she remained silent.

"Sorry about him, he always speaks before he thinks. But he's a good guy at heard. Sometimes...Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow." The forma spy left.

"Who are they?" asked Minako.

"The train is here." Nyx pointed out.

She refused to say anything about the blue haired girl. She told them about Claire being a 'friend' and trainings partner.

Akihiko perked up in interest by the last two words.

Tartarus this time wasn't that bad. Nyx made a mental note five or six people were way too much for the corridors of Tartarus. Again she made sure no one said a word. The only other one allowed was Minato, but only if it was something regarding the mission, like a suggestion for a certain tactic against certain shadows. Aigis kept being behind, interfering, when things went out of hand.

Minato was a bit impressed by Nyx tactic to use the sword weapons as spears against the Venus Eagle. With Aigis' help the troop went easily floor after floor, sometimes Aigis using her persona.

Mitsuru was more than surprised to see her having a different persona than the papers say. She would later explain her persona evolved after she discovered her humanity. Mitsuru didn't buy it. She more believed the chairman's theory the three wild cards setting a new persona into the robot girl.

Sometimes between the floors the three would enter the velvet room and fuse new personae. Nyx kept Alice. She couldn't use her in any way of fusion for some reason, which was fine, since she had no weakness at all.

This time there was no great ambush. Nyx announced for the next explorations they'd limit the troop to four, since it'd be too crowded if more would enter.

Since there were thirty minutes left, Nyx took Yukari and Junpei and Aigis with her for some training. Minato was experienced and Minako was a natural talent, that's why she took the two disappointments with her.

In the end it went worse than Nyx had suspected it would went, since the two could not handle their weapons properly.

'On the full moons I will go with Minako, Aigis and Minato.' she made a mental note. The twins could switch personae, so they just had to speak with each other and everything would be fine. Aigis is the strongest other member in the group and almost as experienced as Minato. She had great physical skills and was a good supporter. Only her magic lacked, something the three wild cards could even out.

At the end of the hour, Junpei and Yukari could be considered dead. Everyone else was fine. Suddenly Nyx cell phone rang, after the dark hour on the train ride back. Minato had sent a sms.

_Seriously, who was this girl?!_

Nyx typed back, slowly, but she did. Minato taught her, since it could come handy. However when he looked up, he saw her still typing. She needed 15 minutes!

_Fortuna, the goddess of time. I asked her to set us back in time, however we should have remained our skills. She has a tendency to do things wrong. She owes me a lot._

'And for that she needed 15 minutes!? I should teach her some shortcuts.'

Minato sighed. Great another goddess. But what was more important, the other two people knew about her too. It seems Fortuna was quite known in certain circles. And she knew a lot too. She even called him messiah.

Sleepy as he was he soon dumped himself on his bed. Even if he was just there half the hour, he was tired. Minako stayed up for a midnight snack. She wondered about this Fortuna person and why she called her older brother 'messiah' and Nyx the 'dark goddess'. Okay Nyx was obvious and the girl somehow pissed her off, which would be her death sentence.

"But why did she call him messiah?" Minako wondered out loud. Unknown to her Mitsuru was still spying on her.

"Who is this Fortuna person? And why is she dubbed after a god too?" Minako snickered. "It would be hilarious if the two would be actual goddess'."

Minako made herself a sandwich. Another. And another. And another.

Mitsuru wondered if they would have a problem with food supply in the future. The three suspects were known for having vacuum stomachs.

Suddenly a boy appeared next to her. Mitsuru almost jumped.

"Pharos! I thought you could only appear during the dark hour."

The boy snickered. "I never said I am limited to this."

"You want a sandwich?"

"Thank you." The boy happily munched down the sandwich.

"By the way, thanks for the save. But you could've been gentler. You knocked us out for days!"

"I'm sorry."

"Well you saved us, so I'll forgive you." she placed a kiss on his cheek and the little incarnation of death blushed furiously.

Minako giggled. "So anything else?"

"I just wanted to talk. I've been lonely."

"Oh sorry. You know, maybe you should show up out of nowhere with amnesia, we'll adopt you somehow and you can live normally with us!" Minako cheered.

"Minako, I'm a shadow. I don't think your friends would appreciate me."

"Oh, right. Mitsuru-senpai's ability..." Minako's head lowered a bit.

"Whatever. You want hot chocolate?"

"Yes, thank you."

"No problem."

After a while:

"Say Pharos, do you know a light blue haired girl who always screams 'kyaah!' when she's afraid?"

"Sounds like Fortuna the goddess of time. She's rather childish. Many have ask for her help and she likes helping people. But she messes up a lot. I last heard she blew something up, by pushing a red button."

Minako sweat dropped. "I see..."

"She asked mother for a lot of help."

"Your mom? Oh yes, you said something about..." she trailed off. Pharos nodded.

"Fortuna can't bring back the dead on her own, so she had to ask mother. And mother right now is not so pleased with her, because she screwed up, when mother asked her for help ones."

"Oh...wait she's a god, isn't she? She can't die!"

Pharos shook his head. "For humans it is ALMOST impossible. But mother is the death goddess. And when a god dies he or she will be replaced."

"Wow! You know a lot Pharos. *yawn*."

"You should go to bed. You have school tomorrow."

"*sigh* I guess you're right."

"Good night, my dear."

"Wait, Pharos!"

"Yes?"

"Your mother...can she bring...them back?"

Pharos thought about it. "I'll ask mom."

In return Minako hugged the little shadow. "Thank you."

"Now, now, up to bed you go."

Minako made her way to her room. Mitsuru watched the girl heading upstairs.

'They're teaming up with shadows! Knocked out for days...Is he the big shadow that came out on that night? Saved our lives...teaming up with shadows to fight other shadows.'

Mitsuru was disgust at the thought. No wonder they could use multiple personae! They use shadows! From the looks of it this particular shadow was split up in three parts. Maybe because of his strength they had to split him up, in order to not kill any of them. But she had seen today the three of them using the same persona at the same time. They probably used weaker shadows they could handle all by themselves. But when did they 'collect' or absorbed them? And how did this shadow took on form as a human in the first place?

_Oooooooooops, looks like things are tensing up a bit early, don't you think? At first I didn't want to involve Pharos, but now he's Minako's 'secret' friend._

_Well, I also wanted to apologize about the last two chapters. They were a bit too crappy for my taste._


End file.
